


All Possible Worlds

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: AU, Gen, The Review Must Go On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie chooses differently. A TRMGO fix-it fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Possible Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Из всех возможных миров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429327) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> So, I was a bit upset at recent events. Hopefully this eases the pain a bit.

The plot hole calls to Donnie, shows him another life. He sees different friends and a different world, but that same desperate need to be liked, to be loved. It asks him to come back, to step into the real world. It tells him there's a better world out there. It tells him his friends are not real.

He looks from his friends to the plot hole, and in the end his choice is very simple.

 

* * *

 

Rebecca yawns as she slumps down into the chair across from Donnie. She's back in her favourite jeans and tee shirt , after a night on the red carpet promoting her latest film. "Where's Tacoma?"

"He's gonna be a little late, his flight was delayed. How was the premiere?"

"Same as always, boring except for the fans." She grabs the drink he's bought her and sips at it. "I think this one might actually do well."

Donnie grins. "I'm sure it will. And my next film's gonna win the Palme d'Or." He does still hope for that one day. He's just finished editing his latest, and he's cautiously hopeful about it. At the very least, he makes films that he likes now.

Tacoma interrupts his thoughts by walking into the cafe and ordering a coffee. They wait until he sits down to continue.

"How was London?" Rebecca asks, stirring sugar into her cup.

"It was good. I really think I'm close to busting that smuggling ring pretty soon." Tacoma stretches his arms, still cramped from the flight. "How's Carl and Quinn?"

"They're alright, I think.," Donnie says, pulling a letter out of his pocket. "Carl says they'll be home for Thanksgiving!"

"What exactly are they doing, anyway?" Rebecca asks.

"I really think it's best not to ask," Tacoma says.

There's a pause as they sip their drinks, and Donnie thinks that it's been a good few years for them all. Rebecca's on her way to becoming an B-movie action hero, Tacoma is working towards his second Pulitzer, Carl and Quinn are off doing...whatever it is they're doing, and Donnie is making his own films again. True, he'll never win an Oscar, but he's developing a bit of a fan base nevertheless. There's only one thing he really misses.

"Have you guys ever thought about...doing another film?"

Rebecca and Tacoma pause long enough that Donnie is starting to hate himself for suggesting it. Of course they don't want to do another, they have real careers and more important things to do. He's just talking himself into pretending the whole thing was a joke when they burst into conversation. Tacoma is telling them about a great location he'd seen in London, and Rebecca is calling her agent to book time off around Thanksgiving so Carl and Quinn will be there, and in their excitement they've moved round the table to wrap an arm each around him. They grab some napkins to jot down plot ideas and Donnie thinks fleetingly that a better world than this doesn't exist.


End file.
